True Love in a Triangle of Three
by Hudson's Star
Summary: A sadden Theresa has to cope with Ethan's engagment to Gwen. When a young man named Fox eneters Theresa's life Ethan and him begin a triangle of love and Theresa has to choose between Fox and Ethan.The song in chap 18 is If you believe by Rachael Lampa
1. Sad Eyes and Beauty

Hello Fan fiction readers. I decided to do a story on Passions. Now I really like Ethan but then Fox came in the show. He's hot. Gwen I hate but now Ethan's engaged to her. I like Theresa and Fox and Ethan so here's my story. It's going to be in Fox's and Theresa's POV and once in awhile Ethan's POV.  
  
Chapter 1:Sad Eyes and Beauty  
  
~Theresa's POV~ The sunlight shone threw the window on to my face. I had been crying all night because Ethan had told me Gwen was pregnant and he is marrying her.  
  
I knew my life was over. Then I heard little Ethan start to cry. I got out of bed and walked to little Ethan's crib. I picked him up and rocked him in my arms. He fell asleep automatically.  
  
I put him back in his crib and decided to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I grabbed some towels and started to undress.  
  
When I was fully undressed I wrapped the towel around me and left the bathroom to check on little Ethan. Phyllis was in the room fluffing my pillows and making my bed. "Oh Hello Phyllis. Would you do me a favor?" I asked "Sure Mrs. Crane what is it?" "Would you watch Little Ethan until t get done taking a shower?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
I headed back into the bathroom and dropped the towel on the floor. I climbed into the shower and moved my body under the showerhead. Water streamed down my body. Every thought in my mind was either about my child or Ethan and Gwen.  
  
I washed my hair and body then climbed out of the shower. I wrapped myself in my towel and headed out of the bathroom to pick out my outfit for today.  
  
~Fox's POV~ I got out of my black mustang and looked up at the Crane Mansion. "Well I'm home but I don't think anyone will care." I said aloud. I walked up to the front door and knocked. Then a familiar face opened the door. "Fox?!" Its was spoiled Ethan. I walked in the house. "Yep it's me and I'm here to stay." I said.  
  
"No, No way. Juilean doesn't want you here. Nobody wants you here." Ethan said. "Oh that hurts Ethan. But remember I'm the heir of the Crane fortune." I said. Then I saw my saw my mother, Ivy Crane, in a wheelchair rolling out. "Hello Mother." I said  
  
"Fox oh my god!" She said in hatred. "Yes mother I'm here to stay." She looked sad. "So where's father and my half-brother?" I asked, "I'm right here Fox. Your Half-brother." Ethan said.  
  
"No not you the baby?" I said. "Upstairs with HIS mother. Why?" Ethan asked me. "Because I would like to met him and my step mommy." I said continuing, "She's probably a better mother than you are." "Oh Fox I wouldn't get your hopes up. Trust me she's a genuine bitch." Ivy said. "Whatever mother." I said wondering if she was really that bad.  
  
My mother rolled out of the room and Ethan sat on the sofa chair by the grand stairs. "Why did you come here Fox?" Ethan asked me. "None of your business." I said. As I was talking to Ethan I saw a young girl walk down the stairs in a green flower dress. Her brown hair in a ponytail and her big brown eyes looked like she had been crying for quite a while.  
  
She was holding a baby and was talking to a maid and looked sad. She was so beautiful. "Who's that?" I asked in shock. "That's none of your business but if you really want to know that's your step mom Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald Crane." Ethan said. "But not for long." Ethan muttered to himself. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Well my mother got her own apartment and Juilean is in the process of divorcing her." "Ethan I am going to talk to her and you can't stop me." I said determined.  
  
  
  
So what do you guys think? Review. Should it be Theresa and Fox or Theresa and Ethan? I prefer Theresa and Fox. 


	2. I Can't Be Prefect

Hi everyone its me again. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I know what kind off story I am going to make it. It's either and Theresa/Fox story or a Theresa/Ethan. I am not giving any hints away. ( Remember I don't own anything. I don't own Theresa, Ethan, little Ethan, Fox(I wish), or any others chacters in the story. I also borrowed some of my scenes from other passions stories. So here it goes. (  
  
Chapter 2: I Can't be Prefect  
  
~Theresa's POV~ As I walked down the stairs I was holding baby Ethan and talking to Phyllis. I noticed a young man talking to Ethan. I headed to the end of the stairs and walked Ethan not talking to him. "Hello. My name is Theresa. Who are you?" I asked  
  
"Nicholas Foxworth Crane. Ivy and Julian's son but I wished I wasn't. You can call me Fox." He said. "Okay well nice to meet you Fox. I hope to see you at dinner tonight? Or Breakfast if your hungry?" I asked "Sure um I need to go unpack in my old room and talk to my father but I'll be at breakfast." Fox said "Breakfast starts at 9:30 and its 9:00 okay" I said. He nodded.  
  
I started to walk off. "Oh hello Ethan" I said giving him the cold shoulder. "Hey Theresa I was wondering if we could talk." Ethan asked. "There's nothing more to talk about Ethan. You hurt me and your lucky enough to be talking to me now." I said walking off. * Fox is cute. And he's Ethan's half brother. *  
  
~Fox's POV~ Theresa walked off. "Oh Ethan she's giving you the cold shoulder. You must have hurt her real bad. I got to admit she has a nice body." I said. "Fox stay out of it!" Ethan yelled. Then a blonde bucktooth woman came in the room.  
  
"Ethan darling, good morning. Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked "Gwen I just forgot. This is my half-brother Fox." Ethan said. Gwen held out her hand but I didn't hold out mine. "Oh Ethan look he doesn't want to shake my hand." Gwen said. "That's right anybody would know that I hate bucktoothed people." I said laughing.  
  
I walked out of the room. I unpacked into my old room and headed for my father's study. I got there and knocked on the door. "Come in." I walked in. "Hello father." I said. "Foxworth?" "Yes father I'm back." I said. "Yea 5 years after you got kicked out of your last boarding school!" he said.  
  
"Hey dad look at me think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? Cuz' it hurts when you disapprove all along.  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm all right And you can't change me  
  
Cuz' we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be prefect Now its just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be prefect  
  
I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me now seem so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore and now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight and nothings alright  
  
Cuz' we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be prefect now its just to late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be prefect  
  
Nothings gonna change the things that you said nothings gonna make this right again please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you Cuz' you don't understand  
  
Cuz' we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be prefect now its just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be prefect." I said looking at my father. "Fox I.I." "Dad that's how I feel that's how I felt for years and it feels great to get it out." I said  
  
Then suddenly my father, Julian Crane, came over and hugged me. Which was long overdue. "Dad what was that for?" I asked. "You're the best son I ever had and even thought I treated you bad in the past I still love you better than Ethan and I hope you'll forgive me." My father cried I nodded. "Lets go to Breakfast" I said.  
  
****************************************  
  
Prefect- Simple Plan I put the song I words if you were wondering. ( 


	3. Talking about the Past

Hey everyone its me again. Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Talking about the Past  
  
~Theresa's POV~ As I walked Ethan and his very cute brother, I felt proud of myself. The next 20 minutes were spent changing baby Ethan's diapers and playing with him. It was 9:20 when little Ethan started to fall asleep. "Rock-a-bye baby on the treetop when the wind blows the cradle will rock when the bow breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all" I sang. Ethan fell asleep in my arms and I placed him in his bassinet.  
  
"You have a really nice voice." Someone said from the doorway. It was Fox. "Thank you."  
  
~Fox's POV~ I walked into the room. "May I sit down?" I asked. "Sure." She replied. I sat down and kept looking at her. She looked like she was about to cry. "Theresa are you okay?" I asked her. "Yea I'm fine." She said but I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Theresa something's wrong. I know I haven't known you for long but I can see your pain." I said. "Well it's a long story but I thought you were going to see your father?" she asked. "Yea I did but he was called to the office so I'm eating breakfast alone." I said. "No you won't you can eat breakfast with me." She smiled.  
  
I smiled back. "Okay so what's the story?" I asked her. "Well it all started." she was just about to get started when a maid came in. "Mrs. Crane breakfast is served." "Oh Phyllis do you mind if you serve breakfast in here. I just want to kept my eye on the baby." She asked. "Sure it will be another 10 minutes." Theresa nodded. "Okay like I." Then the maid came in again. "Um 2 seats right?" Theresa nodded again.  
  
"Okay it all started when Gwen and Ethan were engaged 2 years ago. Gwen wanted me to plan her wedding and I did. But I fell in love with Ethan and we were about to get married until your mother crashed her car into the church and showed us a tabloid that said Ethan wasn't a Crane and they said I sent it in." she said. "Did you?" I asked her. "Of course not. I loved Ethan. I still do." She told me the rest over breakfast. "That's were I am today. Alone with a child." Theresa said.  
  
"Did you know Theresa when I first saw you I notice something was wrong. My brother is scum." I said. "Ethan's just confused." She said "Yea but sometimes I wonder." I said. The Julian came in. "Theresa good you're here um the court just called, they want us to be there today at 3:00 to make the divorce final." Julian said "Okay I'll be there." Theresa said. * Theresa Very Cute! * I thought.  
  
~Theresa's POV~ Julian left and Phyllis started to clean the breakfast dishes. Fox and I sat in the living room chatted when Ethan jr. started to cry. I got up and picked him up and sat back down and bounced him on my knee. "So this is little Ethan?" Fox asked, "Yes. He's everything to me." I said. Fox smiled. "Can I hold him?" he asked  
  
"Sure." I handed Ethan to him. "He's cute." Fox said. At the door I noticed Ethan standing there. Fox was playing peek-a-boo with Ethan jr. That was Ethan's job. He was Jealous. I smiled at Fox and Ethan jr. who were bonding. "He looks a lot like you." I said wondering why. Fox wondered too. 


	4. I don’t wanna be told to grow up

Hey everyone its me. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: I Don't Wanna Be Told To Grow Up!  
  
~Ethan's POV~ I stood at the door watching Fox and Ethan jr. bond. * That's my job * I cried in my mind. Then Gwen came up behind me. "Hey Sweetheart. What's wrong?" * What's wrong? I have to marry you instead of my true love Theresa and now Fox is after her. * I yelled in my mind. "Nothings Gwen." I said looking back at Theresa. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come help me start the wedding preparations?" Gwen asked me.  
  
"No I have work to do." I said lying. "Ethan please?" "Fine Gwen lets go." I said worrying about Theresa. We walked, opened the door and headed for Harmony Square.  
  
~Fox's POV~ "He is so cute." I said for the second time. "Yea well I should take Ethan to the park and then Ethan is going to grandma's house to stay the night." She said, "Do you mind if I come?" I asked "No I don't mind." She smiled. * She has the most beautiful smile any girl could have. * I thought. "So I guess your divorce is going to be final by time the nights over."  
  
"I guess so Fox well lets get ready to the park. Meet me here in 10 minutes. I need to get little Ethan bundled up and we'll head for Harmony Square. There's a park there." Theresa said. I nodded. Ten minutes later we walked out the door. We got into Theresa's blue mustang. It was the same actual car as mine. I help her buckle Ethan in his car sent.  
  
We started to drive and Theresa started the engine. We started to drive and Theresa tuned the radio to a station. Simple Plan's Grow Up came on. "I love this song." Theresa said. "Me too." We started to sing together.  
  
"This is who I am and this is what I like GC, Sum, and Blink and MxPx rocking my room If you're looking for me I'll be at the show Until they day I die, I promise I won't change So you better give up  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun I don't wanna be told to grow up And I don't wanna change So you better give up 'Cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up  
  
I like to stay up late and spend hours on the Phone Hanging out with all my friends and never Being at home I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone I'm immature but I will stay this way forever Till the day I die, I promise I won't change So you better give up  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun I don't wanna be told to grow up And I don't wanna change So you better give up 'Cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up  
  
I don't wanna grow up  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up) I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up)  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun I don't wanna be told to grow up And I don't wanna change So you better give up 'Cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up  
  
I don't wanna be told to grow up And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun I don't wanna be told to grow up And I don't wanna change So you better give up 'Cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up" We laughed the ending. We got to Harmony Square and parked the car.  
  
Theresa, Baby Ethan, and I headed to the park. We passed the wedding shop and I saw Theresa tensed up. We got to the park and started to play with Ethan jr. We slid him down the slide and I bonded with him and Theresa. * Theresa I really want to bond with you more than Ethan * I thought smiling. Theresa held the baby and slid down the slide into my arms. He was so sweet. 


	5. Seeing Old Friends

Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Seeing Old Friends  
  
~Theresa's POV~ As Fox caught little Ethan I smiled. * Fox is so sweet, he's cute, and listens to me. * I thought. "Wow! He is getting cuter every minute." Fox said. I laughed "Yea. Do you wanna go swing Ethan yea?" I asked in a baby voice.  
  
Fox placed him in the swing and pushed him. "You know when my parents sent me off to boarding school I hated it. Then years after school mother use to send me money at then one year mother started buying me gifts and sending me cards and the actually meant something to me. I thought mother actually changed." He said.  
  
"Fox I-I need to say something. Your mother used to give me money to send and I went out to buy you gifts and send them to you I just couldn't let you feel 2nd in her life." I said. "You sent me those things?" "Yes" Then all of the sudden we hugged. Then I saw Ethan and Gwen walking together. Ethan was looking at Fox in Jealousy.  
  
~Ethan's POV~ I saw Fox, Theresa, and baby Ethan bonding like a family. A FAMILY! "Ethan come on." Gwen said. Fox hugged Theresa.  
  
~Fox's POV~ After we left the park we headed to Theresa's mother, Pilar's, house. I haven't seen Pilar in years. I hope she would be surprised to see me. I always treated her with kindness. She was like a second mother to me. We walked up the pathway and Theresa knocked on the door and a familiar man opened the door. It was her older brother Luis. "Oh hello Theresa." Then his eyes fell on me.  
  
"Fox Crane?" Luis asked. See Luis and I used to be really close friends but we lost touch because of Juilean "Yep it's me Luis. I'm back." I said. "Oh man it's so great to see you." We hugged. We walked in. "Mama guess what?" "What mehio?" "My divorce with Juilean ends today." Theresa said. Pilar smiled. "Foxworth is that you?" Pilar asked me. "Yes Pilar I'm in Harmony to stay." Pilar hugged me.  
  
"Oh mehio would you stay for a few minutes to talk to Miguel. He's having a rough time about Charity." Pilar asked Theresa. "Sure Mama here watch Ethan Mama." Theresa said heading toward Miguel's room. "Dude come on we have to talk." Luis said. We walked into his room and shut the door. "Luis I have a question?" "Yea what is it dude?" Luis asked. "Do you think your sister will date me?" I asked. "Dude maybe. If she falls for you like she fell for Ethan." I smiled. 10 minutes later Theresa and I were about to leave.  
  
"Well Fox it was nice to see you again. Don't be a stranger." Pilar said. I hugged her. "Mama I'll pick Ethan jr. up around 10:30am tomorrow." Pilar nodded and we left. We got in the car and headed home. 


	6. Crying

Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Crying  
  
In the Courtroom 3:30pm  
  
~Theresa's POV~ "Since Theresa is the Vice President of Crane Industries, I would like her to have the Crane Mansion. I have a house being built as we speak. Also I am giving her some stocks and all the money she and Ethan jr. needs." Juilean said. "Mrs. Crane do you agree to that?" the judge asked me. I nodded. "Then sign this sheet and your divorced." We both signed and I was no longer Mrs. Crane. I climbed into my car and headed home.  
  
I ate dinner then decided to go to bed about 10:30 pm. I slipped into my nighte and climbed into bed. All of the sudden I heard moaning in the other room. Ethan and Gwen were having sex. I started to cry and then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said in tears. "Theresa?" It was Fox. "Hey." I was still crying. "What's Wrong?"  
  
~Fox's POV~ When she didn't tell me I started to hear moaning coming from Gwen and Ethan's room. I looked at Theresa who was crying. I grabbed her robe and handed it to Theresa. She put it on. "Fox where are we going?" she asked. "My room I'm sure you don't want to hear this." We walked down the hall into my room. I closed the door. She started to cry. I pulled her in and hugged her and she cried in my chest. You could hear the moaning all the way down the hall.  
  
"Fox do you have anything to drown out that awful sound?" "Yea." I turned on the radio. There was some good music on and we stood there. I tried to clam Theresa down. We listened to the music as I held her.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
The song explained my feelings for Fox.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah ohhhh  
  
Everytime you're hear baby I get kinda crazy in my head for you I don't know what to do  
  
And I oh baby I get kinda shakey when they mention you I just lose my cool  
  
My friends tell me Something has come over me And I think I know what it is  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me doing silly things when it comes to you In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Just the other night baby, I saw you hanging You were with your crew I was with mine too You took me by surprise When you turned and looked me in my eyes Oh, you really blew my mind  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me But, I kinda think I know what it is  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me doing silly things when it comes to you In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Something strange has come over me Got me going out of my mind Never met a guy like you before You make me feel special inside  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me doing silly things when it comes to you In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me doing silly things when it comes to you In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me doing silly things when it comes to you In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you Got me telling all my friends what I feel for you" The song finished and I finally clamed down. Fox's grip tightened telling me to say where I was. I was happy to do it. We stood there for 20 minutes holding each other.  
  
"Do you want to lay down?" Fox asked me. "Um Yea." I said.  
  
What's going to happen? Give me your thoughts!  
  
Jessica Simpson- I think I'm in love with you 


	7. I love you

Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: I love you  
  
~Fox's POV~ Theresa climbed into bed and covered up. I shut off my radio and sat in the chair. "Fox why don't you lay down. You know I'm not your stepmom anymore." Theresa said. "I don't want to rush things." I said. "Your not rushing things." She said. I climbed into bed and smiled at her. She kissed me on the cheek. "What was that for?" I asked. "For caring." I smiled.  
  
"Um Theresa I.I need to tell you something." I said. In my mind I didn't know if it was to soon. "What is it Fox?" Theresa said. "I.I love you and if its to soon." "Fox I love you too!" she replied. We both sat up. "You do?" I asked in shock. Theresa nodded. "Since this morning." She said. I laughed. I pulled her closer and kissed her. "Fox I never thought I would fall in love so fast after Ethan told me last night he wasn't marrying me. But I am."  
  
We fell asleep in each other's arms muttering I love you in each other's ears.  
  
The Next morning  
  
~Theresa's POV~ I woke up to the buzzing of Fox's alarm clock. I was lying on his chest. I could feel his steady breathing and the beating of his heart. I didn't move my head I just layed there after I shut off the alarm clock. Then I felt Fox's hands moving down my back. "Good Morning." I pulled the covers off and stood up and stretched.  
  
"Did you know you have the most beautiful body god ever creatured?" Fox said. I crawled back into bed over to Fox. "Did you know you have the most sexiest body god ever made?" I said "Oh really?" Fox said. We kissed and are tongues met. "Okay. I'm going to go change and take a shower. I have to pick up little Ethan." I said continuing "Do you wanna come?" I asked him. "Sure let me shower and change too. We can meet down in the dining room at 9:30."  
  
I nodded and Fox got up. He opened the door and I kissed him. Ethan was standing there.  
  
~Ethan's POV~ When I saw Fox kiss Theresa, I hated myself for letting her go. "Oh hello Ethan." Theresa said. "Hey." When Theresa left I busted Fox's room angry. "Oh hey Ethan." Fox said entussiticaly picking his cloths out for the day. "Don't hey me what the hell was Theresa doing in your room?" "I love her and she loves me." "Oh yea right she's to smart for you." I said. "Well you were making here cry last night. Were you there for that?" Fox made me feel like a dumbass.  
  
  
  
How do you guys like it? Review! Should it be a Fox/Theresa or a Ethan/Theresa? 


	8. I understand how you feel!

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. Here's Chapter 8.  
  
Chapter 8: I understand how you Feel!  
  
3 nights later  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I was getting ready to take Theresa to Gulienu. The best Italian restraunt in town. I got my tux pressed. It was a formal place. Theresa was supposingly going to wear an evening dress. The last 3 days we spent learning more about each other. Like: Theresa's favorite gum was Cotton candy and her favorite movie was A Walk to Remember. Her favorite group was O-town, a boy band, and the movie was a chick flick but since they were her favorite things I realized I should like them. Ethan was jealous.  
  
~Ethan's POV~  
  
Over the last 3 days. I have been a wreck. I overheard Fox on the phone.  
  
"Yea dinner for 2 at the beachfront table of Gulienu. It will be great Theresa." Fox said.  
  
"Gulienu." I whispered to myself. I had a plan. My plan was to take Gwen there but kept an eye on Fox. I told Gwen about dinner. She was thrilled.  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Theresa. I looked at my watch (8:10pm).  
  
"Theresa hurry up." I yelled trying not to rush her. Then I looked at the top of the stairs and I saw Theresa in a long blue evening dress. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Sorry I had to look good for you." She said. "You look beautiful." I said. "You don't look that bad yourself." She said. I smiled. I took her hand. Then pulled a rose in front of her.  
  
"Oh Fox it's beautiful." She smiled. We headed to the car towards the restraunt. We got there and went up to the waiter.  
  
"Yes sir hello." "Hi we have a reservation for 2. Beachfront table. It should be under Nicholas Foxworth Crane." I said. "Okay follow me." We followed him and we were right by the beach.  
  
"Thank you sir." I said slipping him a 20-dollar bill. We sat down and I moved closer to her. Theresa read threw the menu while I stared at Theresa's beautiful face.  
  
"What Fox? Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked. I laughed. "No I just was looking at your beautiful face. She smiled.  
  
"So what will it be?" I asked her. "Um Alfredo and Chicken marinara." "Sounds great I'll have the same." I said to the waiter. He nodded. We sat holding hands. Then we saw Gwen and Ethan walk in.  
  
"Fox did you know they were going to be here?" Theresa asked me. "No absolutely not." I said knowing what Ethan was up too. I saw him look at us at the corner of his eye. All of a sudden Theresa and I kissed. It was like a magnet. I stuck my tongue in her mouth. We stopped and Ethan looked disgusted. We laughed. We ate dinner and decided to have dessert at home later. I paid the bill and we headed down to the beach.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I took off my high heels before we hit the sand. We walked down the beach holding hands and my high heels in my free hand.  
  
"Fox one day I want to live outside of Harmony. A big city. I want to design cloths for any star who is welcome to wear my designs. I want to take little Ethan away from this evil town." I said  
  
"You will trust me. You're a strong woman. Smart and beautiful." Fox smiled. "Here I brought a blanket. I knew you might want to sit down and you might not want to get your dress dirty." I smiled. We sat down and I looked into the water that was reflecting the moon.  
  
I put my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees. I reflected on the past few days. "Did you know before I came back to Harmony I felt out of place everywhere I went?" Fox said. "I understand how you feel. Nobody likes me in Harmony." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Oh don't say that I like you. No wait I love you. That counts." Fox said making me smile.  
  
Then I saw Ethan and Gwen coming out of the restraunt to the sand.  
  
~Ethan's POV~  
  
"Gwen sweetheart lets go to the beach." I said paying the bill. "Oh Ethan it's a little cold out." Gwen cried.  
  
"You need to get some fresh air." I said. Fox and Theresa laughing. It pissed me off. 


	9. Kisses

Here's Chapter 9 Everyone Enjoy! This Chapter is Rated NC-17  
  
Chapter 9: Kisses  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
A shiver went up Theresa's back. "Are you cold?" I asked. She nodded. I took off my tux jacket and gave it to her. "Thanks." She said.  
  
"So do you wanna go to a place better than this?" I asked. "Sure where?"  
  
"It's a surprise come on." We got up and I picked up the blanket. We held hands and walked to my car. I knew Ethan wouldn't follow us. He had Gwen. We got to the car and headed for a lake up on Harmony Mountain. We got there and kissed for hours. When we got back to the mansion it was 12:00 o clock. I carried Theresa up to her room. We got in and I layed her on the bed. I kissed her and decided to leave knowing Theresa was tired.  
  
"Fox don't leave. I want you here." Theresa said  
  
"But you look tired." I said. Then she kissed me.  
  
"Fox I want you." Theresa said.  
  
"I want you too but." Then Theresa cut me off.  
  
"Shut up Fox and kiss me." I kissed her. Her hands scrambled and took off the jacket I had put on her earlier. My hands cupped Theresa's cheeks as I kissed her. Theresa broke the kiss and she started to unbutton my shirt. She got to the last button and pulled my shirt off. She layed kisses on my shoulder and it felt so good.  
  
"Turn around." I said so I could unzip Theresa's dress. She turned around and I unzipped hr dress. I saw her beautiful skin in her undergarments. Her undergarments were white. Theresa reach for the fly on my pants and I slid out of them just wearing my boxers. We pulled the blankets and climbed into the bed. I layed Theresa down and kissed her. I planted kisses on her neck and Theresa moaned in delight.  
  
"Fox I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!" she sat up so I could take off her bra. I snapped it off. I looked at Theresa's nicely shaped breasts. They were beautiful. Theresa reached for my boxers pulling them off showing everything. I pulled off Theresa's panties and threw them on the floor in the pile of cloths. We laid together, our bodies intertwined. I kissed Theresa's firm breasts and she moaned slightly. I lay atop of her and Theresa moved her hands down my chest. I ran my tongue along Theresa's neckline as my hands moved over her hot, smooth skin of her breast, down her belly, past her navel and up again. Then finally we joined as one. Theresa screamed my name, which you could have heard threw the house.  
  
"FOX!" Then we heard Ethan yell threw the other side of the door pounding.  
  
"Theresa are you okay?" Ethan yelled. Theresa was still moaning. I moaned Theresa's name very loud.  
  
"THERESA!" We were sweating.  
  
"Theresa open the door!" Ethan yelled. Then he must have given up because he wasn't yelling anymore. The idiot probably figured out we were having sex. I pulled myself from her and rolled on the spot next to her. Theresa was catching her breath.  
  
"Oh Fox that was the best sex I ever had." Theresa said.  
  
"I love you Theresa."  
  
"I love you Fox."  
  
~Ethan's POV~  
  
I knew what they were doing.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
After I caught my breath and Fox pulled in to cuddle with him. He pulled the covers over us and I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt the warmness between between us. He kissed my neck.  
  
"Mmm." I moaned.  
  
"I love the way you moan." Fox said.  
  
"You do huh?" I laughed  
  
"I love you Theresa." Fox said.  
  
"I love you too. Did you know I love the way you ran your tongue along my neckline?" I said. He smiled. We fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	10. None of your Business!

Hey here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: None of your business  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I woke up to the sound of a running shower. I ran my hand across Theresa's side of the bed. She wasn't there. I got up and went threw the bathroom door. I grabbed extra towels for her and me. I climbed into the shower and Theresa jumped when she felt my hands on her back.  
  
"Good Morning." She said  
  
"Morning." I kissed her.  
  
"Well that was a good kiss, but I know what will make it better." Theresa said wrapping her legs around me. Her silky smooth legs felt good against my skin. I planted kisses along her collarbone and shoulder blade.  
  
"Mmm." Theresa moaned. She let down her legs and I stopped kissing her. She got a spongy thing and put body wash on it She handed it to me and I washed her body and kissed her while doing it. 15 minutes later we were out.  
  
~Theresa's POV~ Fox and I headed down to breakfast at 9:30. Gwen and Ethan were already eating breakfast. Fox laughed as we walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning Ethan, Gwen." I said.  
  
"Wow! Theresa your in a good mood." Ethan said.  
  
"Yea I am!" I said smiling at Fox as we sat down at the table. He sat across from me. Gwen gave me a nasty look.  
  
"What's wrong with you Gwen? Are you considpadioed?" I asked her. Again there went the nasty look. Then I felt something go up my leg. I looked at Fox's face. He smiled. I smiled back and ran my leg up his.  
  
"So Theresa what did you last night?" Gwen, the bitch, asked me.  
  
"Um. Um." I was embarrassed.  
  
"Why is that any of your business Gwen?" Fox said. I smiled. Rubbing his leg harder.  
  
"Fox stay out of Theresa's business." Ethan said. Fox gave Ethan a nasty look.  
  
"Your wrong Gwen. Gwen it's none of your BUSINESS!" I yelled getting up and ran to the kitchen.  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
"Good job Gwen make her cry." I said. I got up and ran after her.  
  
"Theresa! Theresa!" I got into the kitchen and Theresa was crying on the counter.  
  
"Fox?" She ran into my arms.  
  
"Theresa its okay." I said.  
  
"Fox I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too!" I said having a lerky feeling in my stomach that someone was watching us.  
  
~Ethan's POV~  
  
"Fox I love you." Theresa said.  
  
"I love you!" Fox replied.  
  
* She loves him, he loves her. * I thought in my mind. I thought I was going crazy. I left before they saw me.  
Spoilers for chapter 11:  
  
Something happens to Gwen. Ethan gets a little to friendly. Fox's dark secret. And the test that changes Theresa's life.  
  
Please Review. 


	11. Is he my child or his child!

Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11: His he my child or his child?  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I picked up little Ethan up around 10:30 am Fox surprised us by taking us to Michael's Pizza. We got there and we ate and had fun. We got home around 10:30 pm and I really had to put Ethan to bed. He was getting fuzzy. Fox went to his room to change his clothes. I got into my room and put baby Ethan in his crib. I changed his clothes and then he fell asleep. I changed into my silky pink nightgown and then I heard a slight knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." It wasn't Fox. It was Ethan.  
  
"Oh hey Ethan." I said putting some clothes away.  
  
"Hey Theresa can we talk?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Sure. What about?" I asked.  
  
"Well it's about a lot of things. Just give me 5 minutes." Ethan said.  
  
"Okay 5 minutes." I said sitting down.  
  
"Well Theresa, Gwen. Gwen had a miscarrge. I cancelled our wedding and she packed her things and left town around 9:00. It was a mistake asking her to marry me." Ethan said.  
  
"I am sorry Ethan. I know you really loved Gwen." I said.  
  
"Yea well I had two women in my heart when I could only love one." I knew what he was implying.  
  
"Ethan I. I. I have to have time away from you. I mean I'm in love with your half-brother." I said.  
  
"Yea well that's his half-brother in that crib right there and it doesn't look right. Or is little Ethan Julian's son?" Ethan asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well you slept with me the night before our wedding then headed to headed to Bermuda and supposedly with Julian."  
  
"Ethan please stop." I cried.  
  
"No Theresa. I think Ethan's mine." Ethan yelled at me.  
  
"Ethan please stop yelling at me. He's Julian's child. He looks like Julian." I said.  
  
"Possibly, but you were drunk." Ethan said.  
  
"No Ethan I did want that. I still do but."  
  
"You still love me?" Ethan asked  
  
"Yes but I love Fox too!" I said.  
  
"Theresa, Ethan jr. might be my son." Ethan said grabbing my waist.  
  
"Ethan we're not for sure." I said trying to move away from Ethan.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll take Ethan and we'll go see Dr. Russell and get a paternity test." He pulled in and kissed me.  
  
"Ethan stop."  
  
"No" I started to cry.  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I saw Ethan and Theresa kiss.  
  
"I knew it." I said silently to myself.  
  
"Ethan please stop" Theresa cried.  
  
"No." He threw her on the bed.  
  
"Come on Theresa tell me you don't want this." Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan get off me please." She cried. Right then and there I ran into the room pulling Ethan off Theresa. She looked shaken.  
  
"Ethan what the hell are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Bonding with my future wife and child." I looked at Theresa.  
  
"You're marrying this fool?" I asked in disbelief. She shook her head.  
  
"Then what are you talking about Ethan?" I asked confused.  
  
"Well there's a possible chance that well Ethan jr. could be mine." Then that's when my heart sank. I had a deep dark secret inside that I didn't want to tell Theresa but it had to come down soon. Plus Ethan jr. could be Ethan sr. son.  
  
"Theresa can I talk to you in private?" I asked.  
  
"Sure Ethan can you leave for a minute?" Ethan nodded and left.  
  
"Fox I. I."  
  
"Theresa I need to tell you something and I don't know if its good or bad for you."  
  
"What Fox?"  
  
"Theresa a year ago I was in Bermuda. I saw my father and we were out drinking and I got drunk. Supposedly I got hooked-up with someone. I can't even remember. I had a one night stand." I finished.  
  
"Fox a year ago I got pregnant." Theresa said. My eyes widened.  
  
"Theresa do you think Julian could have slept with someone else and I slept with you on accident." I asked. She nodded.  
  
"How about Ethan and you take a paternity test?" Theresa implied.  
  
"Yea tomorrow morning. Do you want me to call Eve, Theresa?" I asked.  
  
"Um yea." I got up and Theresa pulled my hand.  
  
"What?" I asked. She got up and kissed me. I kissed back. Tongue and all. I didn't know what to think. Did I want a child? I love Theresa with all my heart, but a child. Ok maybe I wanted a kid.  
  
"Theresa I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said. I smiled. I walked out of the room to use the phone.  
  
Spoilers for chapter 12:  
  
Ethan finds out about Fox's secret.  
  
They take the test.  
  
Little Ethan was a problem.  
  
A life is danger and only one special person can save them. 


	12. Only time can tell

Here's Chapter 12 enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12: Only Time can tell  
  
~Ethan's POV~  
  
I walked by Fox's room and he was talking on the phone.  
  
"Yea Dr. Russell. yea I want to set up a paternity test for two men. Ethan and I. Tomorrow at 12:30. Okay bye Dr. Russell." He hung up the phone. I charged in the room.  
  
"Fox what in the hell was that phone call for I am only taking the test. Why are you?" I asked him. He explained everything to me.  
  
"Well may the best man win Theresa's heart." I said.  
  
"Yea." I knew I had to win.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I sat in my room crying.  
  
* How did I get into this mess? * I thought. I heard a knock on my door. I wiped my eyes.  
  
"Come in." It was Ethan.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Oh hey what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Fox told me everything. The appointment's at 12:30."  
  
"Ethan I'm sorry I got you into this mess." I said.  
  
"Its okay Theresa." He said.  
  
The next day, 12:30pm  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
"You guys won't get the test results until the end of the week so I'll call you." Dr. Russell said. We headed out of the hospital. Theresa was crying and I stopped to hug her. Ethan stopped and looked jealous.  
  
"Its okay Theresa. This will be over soon." Then little Ethan started to cry. Theresa picked him up out of his stroller and held him. Ethan came over and hugged Theresa. I was holding baby Ethan.  
  
10:30 That night  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
"Whitney, Whoever's the father is who I choose, unless they do something so beautiful. I might not choose the dad." I said to Whitney at her house holding Ethan.  
  
"So you're saying if Ethan's the father but your in love with Fox, you will choose Fox." I nodded my head.  
  
"Follow your heart Theresa." Whitney said.  
  
"I got to go Whitney, Ethan jr. has a fever and I want to lay him down."  
  
"Okay call me later."  
  
"Bye" I got home and layed Ethan down. His fever was getting higher. Ethan was still working and so was Fox. I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hello Theresa." My mother said.  
  
"Hello mama. Good timing, something's wrong with baby Ethan."  
  
"What's wrong?" She felt his head and he was burning up.  
  
"Mehio he's not breathing we need to get him to the hospital." Mama said. We rushed to the hospital and Eve to Ethan to the ER for babies.  
  
"Theresa what happened?" Whitney was at the hospital visiting her mother when I came in.  
  
"Little Ethan stopped breathing." I cried. She hugged me. Then my cell phone rang.  
  
"H.Hello?"  
  
"Theresa? What's wrong?" It was Fox.  
  
"Ethan stopped breathing."  
  
"I'll be down at the hospital in a few minutes." Fox said.  
  
"Alright bye." I cried. I hung up the phone crying.  
  
"Theresa? I have some bad news." Eve said.  
  
"What Dr. Russell?"  
  
"Baby Ethan won't make it threw the life." My life seem to fall apart more.  
  
"Eve are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"100% sure. I am so sorry Theresa."  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
"Ethan can I leave its really important?" I asked.  
  
"Why? Where?" Ethan asked.  
  
"The hospital. Ethan jr. stopped breathing and Theresa is crying." I said.  
  
"I'll come with you." He said. I got my car and rushed to the hospital hoping I would be there first. When I got there I was first one to arrive.  
  
"Pilar where's Theresa?" I asked.  
  
"In the room with Ethan."  
  
"Okay thanks Pilar." I walked into the room and saw Theresa.  
  
*This could be my son dying * I thought.  
  
"Fox?" Theresa asked. When she saw me she hugged me. The Ethan and Eve walked in.  
  
"Theresa if I can try to get the test results by 12:30 tonight so the dad can spend the rest of the baby's time."  
  
"Okay Eve thank you." My arms still around Theresa. I whispered soft words in her ear. Eve pulled Ethan and I out into the hall.  
  
"The only way we can save little Ethan's life is if we find the father, which is one of you, and most likely he, the father, has the same blood type as the baby. The child needs a blood transplant before morning." Eve said.  
  
"So whoever's the father is, has to go into surgery right away?" Eve finished  
  
"Okay so it's at least a few hours before we find out?" Ethan asked. Eve nodded. Only time would tell if I was the father. 


	13. Surgery

Here's Chapter 13 enjoy.  
  
Chapter 13: Surgery  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I overheard Eve, Ethan, and Fox talking. My baby could live. Whitney came up to me.  
  
"Theresa hey." She hugged me.  
  
"Whitney my baby boy could live. The father. and."  
  
"Theresa I know. Who do you want it to be?" Whitney asked. I sat down in a chair.  
  
"I know Ethan would be a good father but I love Fox. It doesn't matter if he's a good or not her loves Ethan jr. So really I want Fox to be the father. I fell in love with him. I fell out of love with Ethan." I said.  
  
"So what if Ethan is the father?"  
  
"I still will be with Fox." I smiled. She smiled.  
  
"Ethan's finally in your hands and you don't want him?" I nodded. She smiled. I knew there was a possibly that Ethan could be the father or Fox could.  
  
12:30AM  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
"Eve have you got the results yet?" I asked.  
  
"Yes give me a minute." Eve said. I think Ethan knew I wanted Fox to be the dad because I was clinging to Fox.  
  
"Theresa?" Whitney came in.  
  
"Yea" She hugged me.  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I really wanted to be Ethan's dad.  
  
"Okay here's the results" Eve said. She opened the envelop and looked at it.  
  
"Well Fox it looks like you're the father." My in and outs were so happy. Theresa hugged me.  
  
"I'm sorry Ethan." Theresa said hugging him.  
  
"Its okay. Fox will be a good Dad." Ethan smiled at me. I smiled.  
  
"Come on Fox, we need to take your blood." Eve said.  
  
"Eve do you mind if Theresa comes?" I asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay lets go." Eve said. I walked down the hall into the blood room.  
  
"Okay Fox this won't hurt a bit." And she was right.  
  
"Fox your Ethan's blood type. We need to prep you for surgery." Eve said.  
  
"Okay can I see my son first?" I asked. Eve nodded. I took Theresa's hand and we walked into little Ethan's room.  
  
"He's so precious." Theresa said.  
  
"I know." I said hugging her.  
  
"Save our baby Fox. Please?" Theresa cried.  
  
"I try. I'll try." I kissed her forehead. I was a father.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
Fox went into surgery and I sat around in the waiting room sitting by my mother.  
  
"Mama. I hope he lives."  
  
"He will darling. Trust me." She said. For 4 hours I sat and sat. Fox's surgery was over and they started working on little Ethan. I walked into the room and saw Fox lying there. He was coniusiis.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"How are you?" I asked him.  
  
"Okay. How is he?" He asked implying Ethan jr.  
  
"He's in surgery now." I said.  
  
"Theresa you do know I will be by your side through everything right? Cause I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too!" I smiled. He reached out for my hand and placed my hand in his.  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Did little Ethan live or die?  
  
Fox gets a job that he always wanted.  
  
Theresa and the family talks about Antonio's death.  
  
Ethan finds something between someone he thinks he loves.  
  
Theresa goes shopping. 


	14. Finding Out

Here's Chapter 14. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14: Finding Out!  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
"He lived, my baby lived." Theresa said as she walked into my hospital room.  
  
"Our baby lived Fox." She said as I was sitting up in my bed.  
  
"I know." I kissed her.  
  
"So I brought you a cinnamon roll and some coffee if your hungry." Theresa said.  
  
"Thank you." I grabbed the coffee and bag out of her hand and kissed her.  
  
"So where's the little guy now?" I asked.  
  
"He's recovering. They're going to bring him in here so you can see him." She smiled.  
  
"This cinnamon roll is good. What bakery did you get it from?" I asked.  
  
"I made it myself." She said.  
  
"It's good."  
  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
  
"Your welcome." Then Ethan was rolled in.  
  
"Hey there my baby boy." Theresa said.  
  
"Yea." I held him and he looked just like me. I finally was getting the family I always wanted.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
My baby survived. I was so happy. I got everything I wanted. Fox was able to leave the hospital that night but Ethan jr. wasn't. Fox and I stayed watching Ethan.  
  
"Are you happy?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, very. Did you know before I came to the hospital my father was going to talk to me."  
  
"About what Fox?" I asked.  
  
"Well I don't know actually. I left before I found out." Fox said.  
  
"I'm so sorry I dragged you down here." I said.  
  
"Theresa you didn't. He's my son too! I love him and I love you. I knew this little guy wasn't Julian ever since the first time I seen him. There was this energy in the room." Fox said. I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. Then Luis and Sheridan walked into the room and Fox and I were still kissing. Luis coughed.  
  
"Oh hey you guys." I said embarrassed.  
  
"Hey Theresa, Fox" Sheridan said.  
  
"Hello Aunt Sheridan. Long time, no see." Fox said. They hugged each other.  
  
"How's little Ethan?" Luis asked.  
  
"He's gonna make it." I smiled. Then Fox got a phone call on his cell. He picked it up.  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hey Fox. Its me, your father."  
  
"Hey dad. What's going on?"  
  
"Um Fox I am calling you in reference to the Vice President job." He said.  
  
"Yea. That's Theresa's job. Why?"  
  
"Well as you know Theresa is resigning and I want you to takeover her spot."  
  
"Why is Theresa resigning?"  
  
"I guess she got tired of Crane Industries. So what do you say?"  
  
"Let me think it over Dad. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back into the room.  
  
"Where did Sheridan and Luis go?" I asked.  
  
"They went to Mama's home. Then I have to meet them there so we can go place flowers on Antonio's grave." She said.  
  
"I'll go with you. Whitney offered to stay here and watch little Ethan." I said. She nodded. A tear was rolling down her cheek.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart. Its alright." I said pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"I miss him Fox. I miss Antonio." She cried.  
  
"I know Theresa. I know." I said.  
  
2 days later  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I was folding little Ethan cloths when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." I said.  
  
"Hey baby." It was Fox.  
  
"So Ethan called me from Rhode Island. He and Gwen are going to work things out." I said.  
  
"Good. Um Theresa I have a question?" I nodded  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
"Well um father called me, he said that he wants me to have the vice president's job. He told me you resigned. Why?" Fox asked me.  
  
"Well after Ethan jr. got sick I just decided to resign. He needs me more than Crane Industries needs me." I said.  
  
"Do you think I should take the position?" Fox asked me.  
  
"Yes. Very much." I said hugging him happily.  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" Fox asked me.  
  
"I don't know maybe start designing again. You know." I said.  
  
"Well that's great." He said. He came over and grabbed my waist and started to kiss and started to kiss me. I giggled to his touch. He kissed me on the neck.  
  
"MMM." I moaned.  
  
"How about we send little Ethan over to your mother's house and we open a bottle of camphene tonight?" Fox asked.  
  
"Okay I'll call Mama." I said continuing. "Then I have some shopping to do." Fox smiled. I called Mama and she agreed. I dropped him off and headed for the mall.  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 16:  
  
Fox and Theresa share so private to alone.  
  
Charity and Miguel have good news.  
  
Theresa is left in a daze. 


	15. The Daze

A/N: I know I haven't written in a while but I intended too. I will have the next few chapters up soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 14: The Daze  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I went into Theresa's room without knocking. I had to champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne. The best champagne ever. Theresa had set up candles everywhere. She must have been in the bathroom. I was wearing my boxers. I poured us some champagne and waited for Theresa on the bed. 2 minutes later Theresa came out stunning me. She was wearing a long silky red nightgown and her hair curled. She looked so beautiful.  
  
"Is that what you went shopping for?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you like it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes baby. I love it." I said kissing her neck.  
  
"Do you want some champagne?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." She said. We grabbed our glasses and said some famous lines to us.  
  
"Bird's of a feather flock together." Theresa said.  
  
"And problaly forever." I added. Theresa smiled.  
  
"Here, Here." We drank.  
  
"Now. Where were we?" Theresa asked putting her arms around my neck.  
  
"Right about here." I said holding her waist looking up and down at her.  
  
"Those girls were right." Theresa said.  
  
"What girl's Resa?" I asked.  
  
"At the store. They said a sixty dollar nightgown would make a guy go crazy." She said. I smiled. I started to kiss her passionately. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I kissed her neck, collarbone, and shoulder blades. Thourghout the night I made love to her. She moaned my name. I moaned hers. Her nails ran across my back as she screamed out wanted more. I could feel the heat between us. The heat of love. Not like anything I ever felt with any other woman but real love. I breathed hard as we connected never knowing where one started and one ended. I touched Theresa's beautiful tan skin with the tip of my tongue running everywhere across Theresa's body. She was beautiful. I actually have someone in my life that loves me. Someone who cares for me. Hour's later Theresa and I fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night and blew out what was left of the candles. Right before I got back into bed, I felt bare skin against my back. It was Fox.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey we forgot to blowout the candles." I said.  
  
"We got caught up in the passion of each other." He said. I laughed as he tickled me. Fox and I got into bed and started to kiss.  
  
"Mmm. I love you Theresa." Fox said.  
  
"I love you too." He said. We made love again and I was glad I had Fox in my life.  
  
The next morning  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
Theresa and I woke up to the doorbell ringing. Phyllis must have answered it because it stopped. Theresa threw on her nightgown and tied her robe to her. I just wore my boxers. We trudged down the stairs and saw Miguel with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Miguel." Theresa said.  
  
"Hey Theresa, Fox. I have some great news." Miguel said.  
  
"What?" Theresa said.  
  
"Okay well Charity and I are getting married. Again. I know this news may not seem good but Kay had a miscarriage. She was trying to push Charity down the stairs but she fell herself." Miguel said.  
  
"See Miguel I told you Kay was no good." Miguel nodded.  
  
"Well got to go tell Luis and Sheridan the good news. Bye guys." Miguel said rushing out the door. Right then I locked my arms around Theresa.  
  
"Hey baby I have to work at 12:00 today. Big meeting. So Alister says." I said.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" She asked.  
  
"Yes but I hate being away from you." Fox said.  
  
"Well Fox you better go get dressed. You don't want to be late on your first day of Vice President." Theresa laughed.  
  
"Yea I'll be back down for breakfast."  
  
"Okay." She said. I kissed her passionately before I left. I left her in a daze.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
Fox left me in a daze. He went upstairs to take a shower and change.  
  
"Good morning Theresa." Phyllis said.  
  
"Good morning Phyllis." I replied.  
  
"Wow! You're in a daze. Would you like some breakfast." She asked.  
  
"In alittle while." I said heading upstairs. I got into Fox's room and heard his shower running. I got into the bathroom, took of my cloths, and climbed in.  
  
"Oh Whoa! You scared me." Fox said.  
  
"I'm sorry." I laughed.  
  
"So you wanted to take a shower with me?" I nodded.  
  
"Good I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Fox laughed. I smiled and kissed him. I moved my hands to his head and ran my fingers thorough his hair. 


	16. Life

Hey Everyone. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16: Life  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I moved my hands down her sides to her butt. Theresa jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her neck and she moaned to my touch. Then she jumped down and I kissed in places she told me she never been kissed before. She did the same for me.  
  
"We have to get out." I said. She was kissing my chest.  
  
"No I want you to stay here." Theresa said.  
  
"You know I can't. Allister won't let me. I'll make it up to you tonight. Trust me." I said.  
  
"Okay." She said taking one last and then we stepped out.  
  
"You better make it up to me. I'm keeping count." Theresa laughed.  
  
"Okay. I need to go get dressed." I said.  
  
"Okay." Theresa said kissing me. She turned to walk out.  
  
"Hey Theresa?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I love you. Only you."  
  
"I love you too Fox." She said. She walked off. I went to change.  
  
* I really do love Theresa. She brings out the colors in me. From now on she is my life. We already have a son together and we're not even married. I love her with all my heart. One day I'll marry her * I thought smiling. I put on my tie and headed down for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Crane." Phlliys said.  
  
"Hello." Then my cell phone rang. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Nicholas?" a voice said.  
  
"Yes this is he who is this?" I asked.  
  
"You don't recognize your own mother's voice?"  
  
"Mother? What do you want? You never called me before. Let me guess you found out about my job at Crane Industries and decided to give me motherly love now." I said and Theresa looked at me.  
  
"Well no son. I just stopped by Julian's house and he said you haven't been there in days. So I just decided to call you to see were you were." Ivy said.  
  
"Well you never cared before. Before you just didn't care if I was laying in a ditch somewhere. By the way I'm at Theresa's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we're dating. Plus I'm here half the time so I live here basically."  
  
"Fox why would you sink that low. I know that baby of her's is yours but that basturd child will."  
  
"Hey, Hey don't talk about him like that. You know what, if you ever bad mouth my child, Theresa, Theresa's family, or me, I will personally have a chat with you alone. Goodbye Mother." I hung up my phone.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
"Let me guess, that was Ivy." I said.  
  
"Yes." Fox looked at his watch.  
  
"Well I got to go." He stood up and came over and kissed me on the top of my hed.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too." He walked out of the door. Then I picked up from my mama's and went shopping for new cloths for Ethan. I got home and went to my room. I saw a vase of roses on the table. I looked at the card and read it:  
  
Dear Theresa, Here are some roses. Their beautiful just like you. I love you. Love Always, Fox  
  
* He's so sweet. * I thought. I decided to go up to his work and take baby Ethan with me. We drove up and walked to his office. I knocked and went in. He was at his desk.  
  
"Oh hey. What a surprise." He said.  
  
"I just thought.well I really wanted to see you." I said continuing. "I got your flowers." I set little Ethan down and he sat there and play with his toys. Fox wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"You did huh?" I nodded. I kissed him when I heard something.  
  
"Dada." Little Ethan said.  
  
"Fox he said Dada."  
  
"I know." Those were my baby's first words.  
  
A/N: The next Chapter will skip 5 months ahead. ReAd AnD ReViEw!  
  
Spoilers to Chapter 17:  
  
Plans for a Christmas Party  
  
Sheridan and Luis have a surprise on the way.  
  
A little hanky panky between Theresa and Fox  
  
And Fox asked a question that changes his and Theresa's life forever . 


	17. The Question

Hey guys! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17: The Question  
  
5 months later  
  
December 17  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
Theresa, Ethan jr., and I were eating dinner.  
  
"So who are we inviting to the Christmas Eve party?" I asked Theresa.  
  
"Well my mother, Luis and Sheridan, Migual and Charity, Sam and Grace, Jessica and Resse, Noah, Eve and TC, Chad and Whitney, Somane."  
  
"Sounds great." I said. 2 year old Ethan was speaking and walking.  
  
"Mama when am I gonna go to Grandma's?" Ethan asked.  
  
"In a few minutes, as soon as she gets here." She smiled. I smiled back. Then I heard the doorbell ring. Ethan ran over to open the door.  
  
"Uncle Luis?"  
  
"Hello buddy." Luis said.  
  
"Hey where's mama?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well Mama got sick so I am watching Ethan tonight." Luis said.  
  
"Thanks dude." I said.  
  
"Your welcome. Come on Ethan, we have to go buy Aunt Sheridan some Andocvie ice cream." I stuck out my tongue.  
  
"You know how pregnant women can be." Luis laughed walking out with Ethan's stuff.  
  
"So we're alone." I said.  
  
"Yep." Theresa smiled. We both got up and walked to the living room. We kissed and kissed and kissed. Then I picked up Theresa and carried her upstairs to bed. When we got upstairs, Theresa started to unbutton my pants. I pulled her shirt over and undid her bra. She pulled off my shirt and started to kiss my chest. I unbuttoned the fly on my pants and pulled them off. She pulled down my boxers and I pulled down her panties. I laid her down on the bed and kissed her firm breasts.  
  
"Mmm." Theresa moaned. My favorite part of making love to Theresa was when she whispered naughty things and sometimes it was like "I love you" or she would moan in Spanish. Either way I liked it. (Note: All the Spanish that she says, I made up. I really don't know Spanish or if she is really speaking it. And Fox knows what she is saying. He took a course in Spanish at boarding school.) I ran my tongue along her neck and proceeded from there.  
  
"Oh." Theresa started to moan.  
  
"Hey baby?"  
  
"Yes Fox?"  
  
"Would you moan and talk to me in Spanish? It turns me on." I said.  
  
"Sure." I moved my head down to Theresa's thighs.  
  
"Bio Uchs!" She said to me meaning to go further deep. I moved my head down and she started to moan.  
  
"Si, Si, Si!" I loved making love to her. Then I decided to connect with her. She moaned a lot of Spanish. Then I realized something.  
  
* Tomorrow night I will do something Theresa will never forget. * I thought  
  
December 18  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I woke up to Fox's arms wrapped around me. I looked up at him and he was looking at me.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"Hey sorry I got lost in you." Fox said.  
  
"You always make me smile." I said.  
  
* I have been so happy the last 5 months. * I thought. Fox got up as usual and went to work. I tried calling him all day but he was either in a meeting or on the phone with someone. So I decided to visit him in the office. When I went down, Fox saw me, kissed me once, and ignored me. I was so pissed off. I decided to leave.  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I was so busy. Theresa came by and I kissed her. Between the plans I was making for Theresa and I tonight and meetings, I was swamped. The plans I made for Theresa was to have a candlelight dinner for 2. I also had to stop by the Jeweler on my way home to pick up something. When I got home I saw Theresa in the library reading.  
  
"Hey baby." I said.  
  
"You should get ready I have a candlelight dinner ready for us at your favorite restranut." I said but she ignored me. I sat next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" She gave me the cold shoulder.  
  
"Sweetheart what's wrong." She got up and walked away.  
  
"Theresa?" I yelled.  
  
"What Fox? You're finally talking to me?" Theresa yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"I was at your office today. A kiss on the cheek and you ignore me Fox. Why?" She yelled.  
  
"Why because I was planning our engagement dinner for tonight!" I yelled giving away my plans. Theresa was shocked.  
  
"What did you say Fox?" I got down on one knee and pulled out a 24k-diamond ring out of my pocket.  
  
"Theresa Marie Lopez-Fizergerled would you marry me?" I asked.  
  
Spoilers:  
  
Does Theresa say yes or no?  
  
More surprises from Fox  
  
Love making  
  
A dress 


	18. The Answer

Hey! I am back from such a long time from updating! This is Chapter 18!! Took me awhile!  
  
Chapter 18: The Answer  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I was shocked. I didn't say anything. I just stood there looking at the beautiful diamond.  
  
"So what do you say? Do you want to be Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane?" He asked. Tears were welling up in my eyes.  
  
"Um...I am breathless." I lauhged through my tears.  
  
"Of course, I will. I will marry you." I said. He took out the ring from the box. He slid it on my finger. He stood up.  
  
"Well that ruins my plans for tonight." he laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just didn't know you were going to propose at dinner." I said.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to propose to you at dinner I wast going to propose to you while we were making love." I smiled.  
  
"Even more romantic." I said. He grabbed my waist with his strong hands.  
  
"So do you still want to go to dinner or skip straight to the dessert?" Fox asked laughing.  
  
"Lets go for dessert and then eat later." I said.  
  
"Okay. Baby I was hoping you would say that." Fox said. He picked me up with his strong arms.  
  
"But, if you still wanna propose to me in bed you can. I would like that." I said.  
  
"Oh thats not the only thing up my sleeve." Fox said.  
  
"What do you mean Fox?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see." He said. He walked up the stairs with me in his arms. I started to kiss his neck and I could see and feel him grow.  
  
"Oh Fox hurry I want you." I said in his ear.  
  
"Oh trust me baby, I am going the fast I can." He said.  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
We got upstairs and I let Theresa down but she wouldn't stop kissing my neck.  
  
"Hold on Baby." I said.  
  
"What sexy?" She said.  
  
"I have one more surprise for you." I said.  
  
"What?" I walked into the closet and pulled out a long red strapless dress with a corset with golden design and a fuffy bottom skirt.  
  
"Fox It's beautiful." She said. I smiled.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. You see I found some designs..." I was starting but she cut me off.  
  
"You found my designs? That's were they went. Who sewed it together?" She asked.  
  
"Your mother. I was hoping you would wear this on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Of course I will." She said putting the dress back.  
  
"Thank you Fox." She kissed me. Then tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
"It's just, I worked on the dress since I was 15 and now i get to see it." She said smiling.  
  
"I love you with all my heart Resa." I said. I walked over to the strero and turned it on. A song was on.  
  
I close my eyes and even when I'm sleeping  
  
I'm alright  
  
Cause you are in my life  
  
Once upon a time  
  
I only imaged this  
  
And now your mine  
  
As the song played Theresa's hand trailed up to unbutton my long sleeve white shirt. She pulled it off and it fell on the floor. I slid off my shoes and so did she. She pulled of my belt. I scrambled and lifted her shirt over her head. I unclasped her bra and started sucking her firm breasts.  
  
Wished for you so hard  
  
Pray that you find me  
  
Maybe you're here today  
  
Here to remind me  
  
I stopped and pulled down her skirt. She pulled down my pants. I pulled down her panties and she took off my boxers. I layed her down on the bed and started to kiss her inner thighs.  
  
If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
Cause I believe when i saw you  
  
That when you want something enough  
  
Then it can escape your love  
  
There is nothing in this world that cannot be  
  
If you believe  
  
"Fox! Yes! Oh YEs!" She screamed. I just moaned as my manhood was inside her. Her nails were Sracthing into my back. I was breathing heavily she was breathing heavy. I thrusted harder and a wimper came out. I comfronted her.  
  
"Sweetheart? Are you okay? Did I hurt you." I asked.  
  
"Just alittle. But I sorta felt good."  
  
Everybody said that I was a fool to think that we connect  
  
(Everybody said that) I couldn't get my heart  
  
Out of my head  
  
They just didn't see  
  
No they just couldn't know  
  
The feeling that you get  
  
The places that you go  
  
"Yes!" She screamed.  
  
"Oh you feel so good Theresa!" I said. She laughed.  
  
"Theresa I love you."  
  
"I love you too Fox." She said.  
  
"Would you do me a favor?" I asked her thrusting.  
  
"Yes baby I would do anything for you."  
  
"Would you marry me?" I said.  
  
"I will." Theresa said knowing my orginal plan.  
  
If you believe that dreams come true  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
  
Cause I believe when i saw you  
  
That when you want something enough  
  
Then it can escape your love  
  
There is nothing in this world that cannot be  
  
If you believe  
  
Never wish for material things  
  
Never needed wind in my wings  
  
I never wished for anything but you...  
  
I can't explain it  
  
Someone just told me  
  
Go where your heart is you'll never be lonely  
  
I kissed her tenderly everytime we made love. I would always kiss her body like kissing whip cream on a sundae. She enjoyed it too. Everytime I would whisper I love you in her ear, she would whisper it back. I knew she was my soul mate.  
  
Hey! How did you like it? I hope to have more soon!!  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 19:  
  
Strawberries and cream  
  
talking between each other  
  
Dreams  
  
Another phone call 


	19. Strawberries and Cream

Hey! Here is chapter 19! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19: Strawberries and Cream  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
After Fox and I made love, twice, we had Phyllis bring up some food. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and when I came out there was food ready. Phyllis was gone.  
  
"So that's why you wanted to go the bathroom. To put more lipstick on." Fox said.  
  
"Yep." I smiled.  
  
"Come here I have a surprise." Fox said.  
  
"Oh goody, what?" I asked.  
  
"Sit on the bed." I sat down and felt him get in bed. My eyes were closed. I opened my eyes and saw he was holding one bowl of strawberries and one bowl of cream.  
  
"What's this?" I asked  
  
"My surprise. I'm gonna feed you strawberries and cream." Fox said. I smiled..  
  
"MMM...sounds good." I said.  
  
"But let me feed it to you." I offered. He nodded in agreement. Fox grabbed a strawberry and dipped it into the whip cream. He put it to my mouth and I ate the tip of it.  
  
"MMM.." I said.  
  
"You like it?" Fox asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Then I tooked a strawberry and dipped it in the cream. I brought it to his lips and he ate it.  
  
"MMM...tastes just like you baby." Fox said. I laughed. I dipped my finger in the cream and rubbed it on Fox's chest.  
  
"You better lick that up." He asked.  
  
"Of course. I'll start now." I licked his chest. Then Fox dipped his finger in cream and spread it on my chest.  
  
"You did that on purpose." I laughed. He nodded. His tounge hit my skin and it felt so good.  
  
"Yes," I moaned softly.  
  
"You like that?" Fox asked. I nodded. We fooled around with the whip cream for awhile. We decided just to calm down and hold each other for awhile.  
  
"So baby, we're finally tieing the knot. I never thought, me, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, would get married. Most people would say I'm cocky and arrogrant to get married." Fox said.  
  
"You still are at times but that's why I love you." I replied.  
  
"At first, I thought Ethan was my soulmate but that all changed when I met you Fox. You were kind and sweet didn't care if you anyone else to please me." I said.  
  
"Well sweetheart, I worship you. Only you." he said.  
  
"Do you remember that Ethan said he thought he was Little Ethan's father?" I asked him as he wrapped his arm tight around me. My head on his chest.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I was afaird of what he would have down to me if you hadn't shown up." A tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Hey, hey don't cry. Everytime you think of that night or even Ethan you always cry. No more. I know you and I consider him as a realtive but Theresa, he ruined your life. I hate to see you this way. Remember, Birds of a feather flock together. Its just like in your favorite movie, A Walk to Remember. I love you just like Landon loves Jamie." He said to me looking into my eyes.  
  
"Fox, I love you with all my heart." I said laying my head a his chest.  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night to the tossing and turning of Theresa. She was talking in her sleep.  
  
"NO, NO, NO! GWEN! PLEASE! DON'T DO THAT PLEASE! GWEN! NO!!!!" She awoken with me looking at her.  
  
"Theresa, baby, what's wrong?" She was starting to cry.  
  
"Don't ever let me go Fox. Please!" I was trying to ask her questions but she was shooken up.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"I had a dream but it was more like one of those permoninations CHartiy has. Gwen came on our wedding day and shoved me down the stairs and you took me to the hospital and I died." Theresa said.  
  
"It's alright sweety. Trust me, I would never let Gwen or anyone hurt you." I said.  
  
"Fox, make love to me. It will make me feel better." She said.  
  
"Whatever you want." I said craweling on top of her.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I woke up to the sweet sound of Fox's heartbeat. He was up looking at me.  
  
"Are you okay sleeping beauty?"  
  
"Fine. Just alittle shooken up from last night." I said.  
  
"Yeah. We did have fun last night though. Right?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." I kissed him.  
  
"You still taste like strawberries and cream." I said. Then I heard the phone ring. I rolled over with the white sheet around me.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey sis." It was Luis.  
  
"Well Theresa, I promised Little Ethan I would take him to see Finding Nemo so I was just wondering do you and Fox want to come over tonight and cook on the grill?"  
  
"Sure Luis. What time?"  
  
"7:30. Bye sis."  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone.  
  
"I am so glad it's saturday. No work." Fox said.  
  
"Yea." I looked at him and we made love, four times that days. Then it turn 7:30 pm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spoilers for chap 20  
  
A cookout  
  
A talk  
  
And a surprise 


	20. The CookOut

Hey. Here is chapter 20  
  
Chapter 20: The Cook Out  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
We got to Luis's house around 7:45.  
  
"Daddy!" Little Ethan said running up to give me a hug. I grabbed him.  
  
"Hey Sport. How are you?" I asked.  
  
"Great daddy." he said. We saw Sheridan and we said hi.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Theresa what is that on your finger?" Sheridan said noticing the engagement ring.  
  
"Fox proposed last night." She smiled.  
  
"Your finally tieing the knot with my sister." Luis said slapping my back.  
  
"Yep." I kissed her then set Little Ethan down.  
  
"Gross!" he said running to the backyard.  
  
"Come on you guys. Food is in the back." We headed to the backyard.  
  
"Do you need any help Luis?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I wanted to talk to you anyways."  
  
"Okay, about what?" I asked.  
  
"Well, now that you and Theresa are getting married in need to have the same talk with you that I had with Ethan before...well first things first. If you ever hurt Theresa. I will be after you like a jack rabbit on a carrot. 2nd, you better treat my nephew well." Luis said.  
  
"I understand Luis. I will treat her and Little Ethan well." I said. Then Theresa came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked. Luis realized we should be alone.  
  
"Nothing I just love you so much." She said.  
  
"I love you too." I said turning around. I kissed her.  
  
"You and I will be married soon and I will wake up to my wife right next to me." She smiled.  
  
"And I'll have a husband next to me."  
  
"Oh baby I wish we were at home right now." I said running my hands down her sides.  
  
"Honey, not infront of Little Ethan." I laughed. We ate dinner and then sat in the living room and Little E was sleeping in the guest room.  
  
"So, its on the twenty fourth, christmas eve. That's when we're gonna tell everyone that we're getting married." Theresa said.  
  
"We can't wait." Sheridan said.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Theresa would you come to the kitchen with me." Sheridan asked. She nodded.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I followed Sheridan to the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"That bitch Gwen keeps calling me to pump information about you. Basically, Ethan still loves you." Sheridan said.  
  
"Oh great. Maybe Fox and I should go to Vegas just to get married. I don't want Ethan runing my wedding day. My first one was ruined by Ivy. Now Ethan will come and.." tears fell from my eyes.  
  
"Theresa don't cry. Just tell Fox and I'm sure he'll kept a eye out for Ethan." Sheridan said.  
  
"Maybe I need to get home and get some sleep."  
  
"Yea I think so to." She said. I got up and walked out into the living room.  
  
"Fox, sweety, we should go." I said.  
  
"Yea, let me get Little Ethan and..." But Luis cut him off.  
  
"Oh you guys don't wake him. I'll just bring him in the morning." Luis said.  
  
"Oh thank you Luis." I said. We headed to our car and got in.  
  
"What's wrong honey?"Fox asked me. I told him about Gwen and Ethan.  
  
"Don't worry baby...I'll make sure no one ruins our big day.I'm damn sure of that." Fox said. I moved my hand over to him and ran my hand threw his blonde hair.  
  
"I love when you are so protective of me." I said. He smiled. We got home and got of the car.  
  
"We're home alone again." Fox said.  
  
"Yep." I said as Fox unlocked the door. When we got in the house and Fox closed the door. Then when he turned around. I kissed him passionatly.  
  
"Let's make love." I said.  
  
"Okay lets go upstairs." Fox said.  
  
"No, lets make love here." I said as my hands ran to the inside of his shirt.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. All I need is you. We don't need a bed or pillows." I replied.  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I ran my hands up to her face and kissed her. She unbuckled the belt to my pants. She unbuttoned my pants and all our clothes were off before you know it. I layed Theresa on the cold floor. She shivered. I inserted myself in her.  
  
"Oh! Oh yes!" Theresa screamed.  
  
"Oh..." I started to moan.  
  
"Fox!" She screamed.  
  
"Theresa!" I screamed. We had so much passion. Theresa and I were meant to be together. Soulmates. Ethan would never get her or hurt her. Gwen would never hurt my baby. In the middle of the night, I put our clothes in the laundry room and carried Theresa upstairs and we layed together til morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spoilers  
  
Christmas Eve comes  
  
Good things and Bad things happen  
  
Ethan's return 


	21. The Intruder

Hey! This is Chapter 21!  
  
Chapter 21: The Intruder  
  
December 24  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
"Thank you Sheridan for coming to help me get dressed." I yelled from the bathroom.   
  
"Your welcome. HEy your my sister-in-law." Sheridan said.   
  
*I really like Sheridan being my sister-in-law.* I thought as I walked out with the dress Fox gave me.  
  
"Sheridan would you zip the back up?" I asked. She nodded.   
  
"There you go." Sheridan was wearing a long black dress. Of course you could see she was pregnant but that didn't matter. I curled my hair as Sheridan and I chatted. Then I put on my diamond heart shaped neckleace Fox gave me for my birthday. I slid my engagment ring on my finger and smiled in the mirrior.   
  
"Theresa you will make a beautiful bride. So did you invite Fox's parents?" She asked me.   
  
"Well, yes, Julian is actually turning good."   
  
"Wait, my brother." I nodded.  
  
"And since Ivy found out Gwen ruined Ethan's life we actually become friends. She's bonding with Fox." I said. She smiled.   
  
"We better go, the guys are waiting." Sheridan said.  
  
"Your right. I'll be right downstairs in a minutes." I said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~Fox's Pov~  
  
I saw Sheridan coming down the stais.   
  
"Theresa will be down in a minute."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Daddy!" I saw Little Ethan run down the stairs in his tuxedo.   
  
"Wow! Little man you look great." I said.  
  
"I look just like you Dad!" He said. I let him down and he ran off. Then I saw her. My soon to be wife. She was walking down the stair more beautiful then ever.   
  
"You look beautiful." I said as she started down the stairs.   
  
"You don't look that bad yourself." She laughed. She got to the bottom of the steps and I lifted her hand and kissed it.   
  
"Has anyone arrived?" She asked.   
  
"Nope not yet." I replied. Then her brother came up to us.   
  
"Wow! Sis you look great."   
  
"Thanks Luis." Then the doorbell rang. Theresa opened it and it was Pilar.   
  
"Hello Mama. You look great." Theresa said.   
  
"Thank you. Hello Nicholas." Pilar said.   
  
*She always calls me that.* I thought.   
  
"HEy but call me Fox." She laughed.   
  
"Okay. Hey Sheridan, Luis." Pilar went over to talk. Then the doorbell again. It was Chad and Whitney. (NOTE: In my story Chad and Whitney are married)  
  
"Hey guys." Theresa said.   
  
"Hey." Everyone came. The last person to show was Kay.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
For awhile everyone chatted, danced, and ate. I went into the other room to fix my make up and Ivy followed.  
  
"Oh hey Ivy." I said.  
  
"Hey. Can we talk?" Ivy asked me.  
  
"Sure. What about?"   
  
"Well, the day after Christmas there are some stores that are having sales and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Ivy asked me. I smiled.   
  
"Sure Ivy. I am so sorry for everything I said about you. You really are good inside."   
  
"And you are too. Look you took Fox and turned him around." Ivy said looking at Fox who was playing with Little Ethan. I smiled. I wakjed over to Fox.  
  
"Hey Fox. Lets tell them now. Your mother and I are actually getting along. So its a good time to tell them." I said.   
  
"Okay. Um can I have everyone's Attention?" Everyone looked at Fox.   
  
"Thank you. Theresa and I have a noticement to make. We're getting married." Everyone smiled and congradulated us.   
  
"Fox sweetie, I need to put Little Ethan down for bed. I'll be right down after he is sleeping." I said.   
  
"Okay let me say goodnight to him." Fox said.  
  
"Daddy! I don't wanna go to bed." Little Ethan said.   
  
"Little man, Santa is gonna come and if you won't sleep, you won't get gifts." Fox said.  
  
"Okay daddy. Night." Little Ethan said putting his arms around Fox's neck and hugging him.   
  
"Okay Little man time for bed." I said. He jumped into my arms and I walked up the stairs. We got to his room and he changed into his PJ's.   
  
"Goodnight mommy. Don't forget to leave milk and cookies out for Santa. Tell daddy night." He said.   
  
"Alright." I kissed him on the cheek and left his room. I decided to go to my room and put Little Ethan's tux on a hanger and put it away. I got in my room it was dark and cold and for some reason the window was open. I turned on the light and saw Ethan.  
  
"ETHAN! GO AWAY! FOX......" but then he covered my mouth with his hand.   
  
"There's no more Fox anymore. It's just me, Ethan. I know you still love me." Then he lifted my hand and saw the engagment ring.  
  
"What's this?" he asked. moving his hand.   
  
"Fox proposed to me. I am marrying him."   
  
"Like hell you are. Little Ethan may be his but you are mine." He said throwing me on the bed.   
  
"NO! NO! PLEASE STOP!!!" I yelled. He unbuckled his belt the started to unbutton his pants.   
  
"FOX! HELP!" I screamed. Ethan slapped me as he lifted my skirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? What did you think? r/r  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 22  
  
Fox to the rescue!  
  
Where's Gwen?   
  
Christmas morning!  
  
A accident! 


	22. The Fall

hey! here's chap 22!  
  
Chapter 22: The Fall  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I heard Theresa screaming. Everyone else heard it too! I ran up the stairs to our bedroom door and opened the door. It was Ethan. He was lifting Theresa's skirt.   
  
"You basturd." I lifted him off her and threw his against the wall and punched him. I threw him on the ground and kicked him and he was knocked out. I saw Theresa and she was laying on the bed crying. I walked over and held her.   
  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry." She just cried into my chest. I notice on her left hand her engagment ring was missing.  
  
"Resa sweetie, were's your ring?" I asked. She pointed to Ethan. I got up and searched his pockets. Nothing. Then I saw him clucthing something in his hand. It was her ring. I took it and put it back on Theresa's finger. I saw my mother and Pilar by the door.   
  
"Fox. What happened?" Pilar asked.   
  
"Ethan attacked Theresa." was all I could say. I went back to hold Theresa.   
  
"Oh my god. No way. Ethan get your ass up. NOW!" Ivy yelled. Ethan came too.   
  
"Ethan what were you thinking attacking my soon-to-be daughter-in-law."  
  
"Mother, she still loves me." Ethan said. Theresa shook her head and cried into my chest.   
  
"Ethan look at her, she's crying. Where's your muntipling wife Gwen." Ivy said.   
  
"Left her at the airport. I love you Theresa. Please come back to me." Ethan said.   
  
"Ethan, I love Fox. The father of my child and we have true love. What I had with you was a teenage fairytale. Please Ethan just leave me alone." Theresa said.   
  
"Theresa's right. What I feel for Theresa will go on forever. Ethan just go if you can't support us." And with that Ethan got up and walked out. Later that night after everyone left Theresa and I went to bed. The next morning, Theresa and I were woken up by Little Ethan jumpping on the bed.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy wake up. Its christmas." He yelled. I grabbed Little Ethan and he sat down. Theresa was still sleeping.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy? Why isn't she up?" he asked.   
  
"Mommy's just tired." I said.   
  
"But Daddy my gifts are downstairs." Then suddenly Theresa woke up.   
  
"Merry Christmas you two! I love seeing the two most important men in my life every morning." She said.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" I asked.   
  
"A little. Come on, its Christmas. Lets open gifts." She got up and smiled and Little Ethan.   
  
"Daddy come on." Little E said running out to the gifts.   
  
"I'll be down in a minute okay?" I nodded and kissed her.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
I went to the bathroom to freshen up and then exited my room. I walked towards the stair.  
  
"Theresa?" A voice said. I turned around and saw someone she never wanted to see.   
  
"Gwen!"   
  
"Your gonna pay for taking Ethan away!" Then she saw the ring on my finger.   
  
"So, he also proposed to you. That's why your so happy." Gwen said.   
  
"No Gwen. I am marrying......."   
  
"Your marrying no one!" And with that she pushed me down the stairs.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!" Then Everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? you like? r/r  
  
Spoilers for chap 23  
  
Fox finds Theresa  
  
Everyone rushes to the ER  
  
A Coma 


	23. Don't leave me

Hey. Here is Chap 23!  
  
Chapter 23: Don't Leave Me  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
"AAHHH!!!" I heard as Little Ethan was waiting for Theresa.  
  
"What the hell?" I ran to the main hallway and saw Theresa laying at the bottom of the stairs unconious and Gwen at the top of the stairs grinning. I saw that Phyllis seen everything.  
  
"Call 911 Phyllis!" She ran for the phone.  
  
"Gwen, what the hell are you doing here and what happened?" Then before she answered Little Ethan ran in.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy? She has a boo-boo." he said crying.  
  
"Its okay Little Ethan." I said. Phyllis came out.   
  
"Their on their way."   
  
"Phyllis take Ethan to the living room and let him see whats in his stocking." I said. They went to the living room.  
  
"Theresa wake up, sweetie. Wake up! We're getting married you can't leave me know." I said crying. The paramedics came in and put her into the ambulance. I rode with them to the hospital. They rolled her into the ER and I stayed behind.  
  
"Fox just wait here. We'll come get you when we're done." Eve said. For 2 hours I sat there. Everyone came down and comforted me.  
  
"Fox?"   
  
"Yes Eve." I said standing up.  
  
"You can go in now. She is in a coma. and I don't know for how long." Eve said. I broke down. I walked into the room and Gwen saw me.   
  
"If she dies, you go to jail." I saw Theresa hooked up to a michage. I sat down by her and grabbed her hand.   
  
"Hey baby. I know you problaly can't hear me but I'm gonna talk anyways. Little Ethan said he was going to to wait until you get home to open his gifts. Honey, you can't leave me...our wedding was going to be planned, our life was going to begin and everything. I love you so much and I am going to say that wither or not you can hear me." I said crying. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Mother." She hugged me.  
  
"How is she Fox?"   
  
"She's in a coma." I said as more tears fell from my eyes. It was the first time I really cried. My mother left and I sat crying.  
  
5 days later  
  
~Fox's POV~  
  
I came out and Little Ethan was there. He looked sad cause Luis told his mommy was sick. He cried on my shoulder. I put him down and we headed to the cafe' with Little Ethan. We got lunch but I could hardly eat. We got back and Luis took Little Ethan to his house. I sat by Theresa's bed with my head in my heads. I looked up and saw Theresa staring at me.  
  
"Hey." Was all she could say.   
  
"Hey, you finally woke up."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Gwen pushed you down the stairs and you've been a coma for almost a week." I said. She tired sitting up.  
  
"Am I okay?"   
  
"Now that your up you are." I said. She smiled.  
  
"I heard you crying. That's the first time I heard you cry." She said.   
  
"I would have died if you died." I said.  
  
~Theresa's POV~  
  
"I love you so much Theresa." Fox said to me.   
  
"I love you." I was in the hospital for 2 in a half days. I got out and Fox and Little Ethan was so happy to see me. When we got home Little Ethan opened his christmas gifts. He saved form Christmas. Fox gave me a beautiful diamond bracelet. I gave hime a $200 watch. Everything was going great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spoilers for chap 24  
  
7 months ahead in time   
  
the wedding  
  
the vows  
  
the cake  
  
r/r 


	24. The Wedding

Here is chapter 24! Enjoy! Its been a long time.   
  
Chapter 24: The Wedding   
  
~4 months later~ April 9th   
  
~Fox's POV~   
  
Sheridan had a baby girl. She named her Amelia. Theresa has been planning the wedding for 4 months and next month her and I are getting married. Her arrangements were explained to me by her. She was going to have red roses and white roses. The tuxedo's were measured and the best man was Chad and Theresa's Maid of honor was Whitney. Chad was throwing my bachelor party tonight. We drove to the hotel and We got there into a party room. There was beer and food.   
  
"Chad, this is great." I said. All of my friends were there. WE drank for a while till we were tipsy. Then Chad got a stripper. We left around 2:00 am and we went home.   
  
1 month later- May 9th   
  
~Theresa's POV~   
  
Today was the day I am getting married. I stood in front of the long mirror in the church. My wedding dress was long and beautiful.   
  
"My Mija is getting married." My mother said. Little Ethan ran in.   
  
"Mommy!"   
  
"Hey." The wedding was about to start. I grabbed my rose bouqet and looked into the mirror once more. Everyone was lined up. The flower girl and ringer bearer went down bride'smaids and groomsmen then me and my mother.   
  
~Fox's POV~   
  
All I saw was Theresa. She looked beautiful and she was going to be my wife. She walked like a angel. She got to the end of the aisle and the Father said:   
  
"Who gives this women away?"   
  
"I do." Pilar said. She lifted her vail and kissed her on the cheek. I looked at Theresa and she was smiling at me.   
  
"We are gathered here today to join Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Theresa Maria Lopez-Fitzgereld in holy matormony." We smiled at each other.   
  
"Now for the vows. Nicholas you first."   
  
"When I first came back to Harmony, I had no intention of falling in love and I didn't really know what love was. Then one day, I saw this beautiful girl walking down the steps. We became friends and the fell in love. To tell you the truth, I never thought I would ever make it to the alter and If I ever thought that once, I thought it would be with a different woman every year but I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you, I want to have kids with you and I want to wake up to you every morning. You made me a better man Theresa and I hope you continue making me a better man. I love you." I said. Tears were running down her cheeks.   
  
"Theresa you may go." The father said.   
  
"I once loved another man who I thought would be my only love. I was wrong. The day I met you my life suddenly changed. You helped me realize alot of things that were wrong in my life that I thought were right.You saved me. You saved me from everything You brightened my life. I..." tears started down her cheeks. "I would have died without you. I love you. I am proud to become your wife." Theresa said. I mouthed I love you too back to her.   
  
"If anyone should have a reason why this couple should not marry speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke.   
  
"May I have the rings." Chad handed me the ring.   
  
"I , Nicholas Foxworth Crane do smoley swear to take Theresa Maria Lopez-Fitzgerled to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold to love and honor and cherish till death do us part."   
  
"I, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerled, do smoley swear to take Nicholas Foxworth Crane, my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold to love and honor and cherish till death do us part"   
  
"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The father said. I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips formed a smile when I was done. We walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Everyone followed us. 


End file.
